Felicidad
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Yaoi. Heero x Quatre. Lo prometimos...que seríamos felices. Este quizá no es el camino correcto, pero no puedo retroceder, es la única forma.


**Felicidad**

_Lo prometimos…que seríamos felices. Este quizá no es el camino correcto…pero no puedo retroceder, es la única forma. Serás mío. _

R

**Heero x Quatre**

Angst Yaoi (1x4)

Nota: Gundam Wing, aclaro lo obvio, no me pertenece. Este fanfiction ha sido hecho sin propósitos de lucro y queda aclarar, bajo los alucinantes efectos de un dolor de cabeza que ha sido el detonante. Ignoro si "Felicidad" pudiera tener continuación, acaso en un nuevo impulso escribiría otros capítulos…pero siempre tendrían a Quatre de por medio. Aclaro esto porque tengo otras historias en proceso y no debo ponerles más trabas, así que por el momento es un oneshot.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

Bajó la mirada, por un segundo cerrando sus sentidos a la extranjera ciudad que en contrastes le recibía con asfixiantes parloteos sin importancia; temía perder la paciencia, olvidar el juramento al que con un escueto bufido había accedido, dar media vuelta y tomar el primer vuelo hacia ninguna parte, donde a poco de aterrizar uno de los sobrecargos le avisaría tenía una llamada. Sabía que de alejarse, él, el autor de aquella idea le localizaría, avisando en poco tiempo le alcanzarían en un jet privado y su voz antes de jovial amabilidad se tornaría en susurros de reproche.

_Lo prometiste. _Musitaría.

Era de su conocimiento pues había sucedido con anterioridad, a ya largos dos meses de entonces sus amigos le habían seguido a un país del cual él mismo por varios días desconoció el nombre. Le divertía aún en ese instante, mientras caminaba todavía por las transitadas calles londinenses bajo la bruma que insistía en permanecer, decantando el largo paseo en el planeado encuentro con los que alguna vez, al igual que él, habían yacido en las metálicas entrañas de un Gundam, piloteando en la guerra cuyo final les brindaba a todos una nueva oportunidad…aunque fuese momentánea. Abrió la puerta del restaurante, siendo recibido por una amable señorita que quedó parada en seco al ser ignorada, mientras el joven trigueño caminaba con firmeza aunque calma a una de las últimas mesas, donde cuatro chicos de distintas nacionalidades le aguardaban de hacía minutos ya. Al ser notada su presencia por uno de los adolescentes, éste se puso amablemente en pie, dando aviso a sus compañeros de que la espera poseía término.

.-Buenas tardes, Heero- sonrió, de igual forma en que lo hacía siempre, gentil tal era costumbre, característica y virtud de Quatre, teniendo como respuesta una breve mirada que sin embargo bastó.

Mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar vacío a un lado de Wufei, frente a los otros tres, escuchando la plática animada de Maxwell, quedó en silencio, observando sin mucha atención el menú que el joven rubio le había concedido con noble interés. Guardó en las letras sin orden comprensible, una mirada que no pertenecía a alguna naturaleza. Una simple forma de grabar en su rostro un dejo de estoicismo que corrompiera la corta sonrisa a punto de formarse en sus labios cálidos. Barton y Chang refutaron apenas sobre el idioma que desconocían, haciendo él mismo se diera cuenta, y al tiempo, riendo un poco al igual que Duo, Winner anunció. -Pediré por ustedes- aquello sin duda era lo más apropiado. Heero dejó abajo la carta sintiéndose un poco tonto, viendo de reojo que los jóvenes estaban de acuerdo a la idea, confiando en el buen juicio de Quatre. Tras un par de minutos un joven mesero de amabilidad contagiosa se acercó a la amplia mesa con una larga libretita en manos, tomando la orden que el joven rubio pronunció en nombre de cuatro, en un inglés de perfecto acento británico. Maxwell silbó, vitoreando, él mismo anunciando el antojo que comería.

El transcurrir del tiempo no esperó a ser convocado, pasaron rápidamente cerca de treinta minutos cuando el mismo empleado se acercó con una charola entre manos, colocando los primeros platos frente a Heero, Wufei y Quatre.

El rubio siquiera hizo gesto de empezar, por educación, hundiéndose en la plática que presidía tras agradecerle al empleado que nuevamente se alejó. Y su boca abierta, cerrada, acariciada con palabras que formaba un tono suave y cordial, era fijamente observada por la mirada cobalto; Heero daba cuenta mientras jugueteaba entre sus dedos los cubiertos, con el delicioso aroma exultándole a devorar el manjar solicitado, cuán dentro yacía Quatre en su vida…en la existencia de todos quienes le conocían.

Yacían vulnerables entre sus manos…y aunque esto colocaba a Winner en una posición de ventaja, nunca se aprovecharía.

Debido a esto, aunque vulnerable…Heero se sentía seguro casi por completo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Lluvia artificial de luces de diferentes tonalidades llamativas caían por un tiempo y desvanecían su rumbo en el índigo de la oscura noche londinense. Era un festival, y fuegos artificiales los que llamaban la atención de la multitud aglomerada en las calles, personas felices elevaban la voz a razón de una emotiva celebración. De desconocer las razones que les conducían en últimos tiempos al extranjero, aquella obligación que se había impuesto como primera necesidad, seguramente su mirada no se hallaría concentrada en la alegre fiesta, ni en las diversiones que inventaban como consecuencia, ni sus labios se hallarían cubiertos por una apenas perceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando la guerra había terminado, el porvenir que esperaba no se presentó, su destino no se vio inevitablemente despojado de sus amigos, ni sus vidas separadas como hubo alguna vez planeado con resignación. No. Quatre se había encargado de ello, presentando sin mayores preámbulos lo que real habían deseado todos.

_"La aparente paz en la que ahora yacemos puede no ser sino una temporal máscara de futuras desgracias, existe la posibilidad de que sea la única oportunidad que tengamos para disfrutar de nuestra entera existencia; temo que así sea. Está en la naturaleza humana la guerra, el deseo de vencer, aniquilar y liderar, es por ello que siempre habrá alguien que intente doblegar a un tercero…debemos entenderlo y sin embargo no esperar sentados a que la situación no pueda ser tolerable y nos llamen para nuevas misiones. Debemos disfrutar de esta paz, vivir realmente, tal si el día de mañana fuésemos a partir. Así, cuando una nueva guerra nos sorprenda, sabremos que ha valido la pena…y si fuese inevitable, aceptar la muerte en batalla con verdadera paz y no despojos de triste resignación."_

Hacía poco más de un año de aquella conversación en que Quatre había deslizado una súplica a la que ninguno de ellos tuvo el corazón de rechazar.

_"Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, no me perdonaría abandonarlos ahora. Sé que cada uno ha pretendido un rumbo en que ninguno de los otros tiene lugar, pero considerando que esta vez, esta nueva oportunidad puede ser la última ocasión en que nos encontremos todos en paz, con vida y suficiente ánimo de recomenzar…quiero pedirles no nos separemos. Les tengo en gran estima…aún cuando las circunstancias en que nos conocimos no fueron nunca las más adecuadas."_

Observó al dueño de aquellas palabras, cuya vista aqua se hallaba elevada al cielo, amablemente, como siempre, con el brazo izquierdo de Duo alrededor de sus hombros.

Muy para sí agradecía Quatre le siguiera, le tomara, le forzara, troceara sus dictados deseos, le obligara a continuar al lado de sus amigos. Le rescataba cada que recaía en la acostumbrada soledad, y siempre todos ellos lograban robarle una discreta sonrisa, incluso Wufei con aquel rostro de ambigüedad que supo similar espejo. Pero sobre todo él y su obstinada insistencia, tercas acciones que le hicieron reconocer sólo para sí que en ocasiones escapaba de sus compromisos como un simple capricho de querer sentirse necesitado.

Le gustaba ver después cómo Quatre le buscaba con aquella mirada inocente llena de preocupación.

_"Accedan a viajar conmigo. Cubriré todos y cada uno de los gastos. Simplemente prometan harán lo posible por ser felices…"_

Y ante la sorpresa de más de uno, la felicidad tenía por exigencia estar juntos. De viaje, presenciando ciudades, estudiando, creciendo, madurando, aprendiendo y valorando el tiempo que tenían. Era frecuente rentaran una posada o en tal caso varios departamentos, dándose también la libertad de poder alejarse, ausentarse y disfrutar de la a veces necesaria soledad.

Pero aquel tiempo que organizaban para estar juntos era… ¿Cómo lo había llamado Quatre? Sagrado.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era en ocasiones doloroso verle en grave esmero, cuidando siempre hasta el último detalle de sus viajes, asegurando tuvieran siempre una excepcional aventura, preparando sorpresas que de sobra conocía les harían felices. Se desvivía en ellos, sin pedir algo a cambio, siquiera la más nimia mueca de satisfacción, ocupándose él así como Duo, de mostrar una amable sonrisa por todos.

.-Ya está- viró apenas el rostro, observándole entrar a la sala seguido de Trowa, con tazones de palomitas, refrescos, vasos y un pequeño montón de servilletas entre las manos de ambos. Los demás aclamaron la llegada con una simple sonrisa, ayudando a colocar todo en las mesitas de centro ahora juntas, frente al equipo de video que pronto estaría por funcionar. La televisión encendida brindaba tonos azulados a la mediana oscuridad del departamento Winner. Heero, sin decir nada, fue a la cocina por varios paquetes de papas fritas y uno más pequeño que contenía chocolates, regresando a la habitación con esto en manos, formando una imagen difícil de olvidar. Los demás ya le esperaban, Quatre y Chang en el sofá mayor, Trowa en el sillón individual a la izquierda y Duo sentado en el suelo, a nulo espacio del rubio, permitiendo éste acariciara dulcemente su cabello en un acto casi sin conciencia. Wufei sostenía entre sus dedos una exótica flor blanca cuya procedencia no pasó inadvertida para Yuy, la observaba en embeleso y al mismo tiempo compartía una secreta mirada con el joven árabe, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo con la intención de que aquellas caricias prodigadas al estadounidense fueran para él.

Eran acciones así las que a Heero lograban rasgarle de furia el estómago, teniendo la imagen inmaterial de encontrar a Quatre sonriendo a los deleites de un harén. Un ángel que no se negaba a la seducción…

_¿Sería similar si se atreviesen a ir más allá?_

Dejó las cosas en las mesitas de centro, entre los sofás y el video, tomando el lugar que le había sido reservado a la derecha de Winner, quien le sonrió con naturalidad aún cuando Wufei había _accidentalmente_ colocado la palma en su muslo izquierdo, en una leve caricia que duró poco. -¿Todos listos?- asentimiento general. -En ese caso que comience la función, Duo- el joven trenzado hizo caso a la petición con una afirmación de aspecto militar, presionando en el control remoto el botón 'Reproducir', dando comienzo la película de acción. El DVD desfiló las primeras imágenes, conduciéndoles a una oscuridad casi completa. El cuenco metálico fue rolando a través de las manos de los pilotos, algunos tomando pequeños montoncitos de palomitas que se llevaban a la boca sin contemplación, otros, como Quatre, prefiriendo una fría bebida entre los labios.

Unos primeros disparos parecieron por segundos alterarles, antes de relacionarlo por completo con la película rentada, volviendo a la comodidad de sus asientos. Asimismo, la poca sangre derramada por las certeras balas les trajo vagos recuerdos pronto escondidos nuevamente. Pero después de todo, aquel género entre armas de fuego, muerte y casi valor insensato, era donde se hallaba la mayor comodidad. No podían negarse.

Winner pidió a Duo colocar el vaso en la mesita, no fuera que se rompiera, y lo entregó al sonriente joven que asintió; tras ello situó la mano izquierda en el cabello castaño, acariciándolo con cuidado, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos con calma.

Aunque no lo pidiera Quatre siempre encontraría un afecto similar en cada uno de ellos.

Exclusivamente para él.

Después, casi media hora antes de que la película tuviera fin, sucedió un pequeño sobresalto que a Heero hizo entreabrir los labios, dispuesto a preguntar lo que sucedía, sintiendo que el joven a su lado se tensaba. Viró a la izquierda, observando a Quatre llevarse la mano derecha al rostro, cubriendo su boca en el intento de silenciarse. Pero fue antes de que el mismo Yuy hablara, que una más profunda observación delató la escena.

Wufei había deslizado una furtiva caricia entre los muslos de Quatre, ascendiendo hasta tomar sobre la fina tela del oscuro pantalón formal, con firmeza, el miembro empezando a despertar bajo la nocente coba. Le masturbaba con casi injusta violencia sin importarle que él estaba del otro lado, o Duo frente a Quatre, o Trowa a poco menos de un metro de distancia. _Era injusto._ Y sin embargo, Winner no parecía con la convicción suficiente de detenerle aún cuando en su rostro estaba formada una mueca de preocupación.

_¿O era que no deseaba?_

No supo cuándo alzó el brazo, tomando la mano derecha que subía y bajaba a través de la erección ya notable, parando sus movimientos por completo, haciendo que el chino soltara su presa, con la vista aún pegada en la escena tal si nada hubiera hecho jamás. Y Heero en reposición también le liberó, observando el rostro agitado del rubio, quien con los ojos cerrados intentaba calmarse.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Seduces a la calma…en dulces sonrisas y lentos caminares._

La reunión de aquel día había finalizado, y era ya la noche romanceando con la madrugada cuando entró nuevamente al departamento, sin anunciar su llegada ni pedir permiso al cruzar la puerta de la recámara, encontrando cada una de las entradas abiertas, dejándolas bloqueadas con el cerrojo puesto, caminando furtivamente, procurando no ser descubierto todavía por el dueño de aquella habitación.

Heero hubo esperado teniendo en cuenta la hora, encontrarlo dormido, mas se sorprendió cuando en medio de toda aquella oscuridad que le guardaba de la vista, Quatre entró a la recámara por la puerta varios metros a la derecha, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra un poco más pequeña entre manos secando las numerosas gotas que aún caían desde los mechones dorados hasta abandonarse en la deliciosa piel que les recibía. No era lo más adecuado con los doseles sin bloquear el paso de vistas curiosas, permitiendo que a través de las amplias puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón, el cuerpo semidesnudo fuese presa de miradas, observaciones descaradas como la de tonos índigos que Heero le dedicaba entre las sombras y dejos de luz de la luna menguante.

Encendió la lámpara del buró derecho aún de espaldas a la entrada cerrada, iluminando tenue la habitación. Era cuestión de tiempo, por lo que Yuy cambió de estrategia, alzó el arma que llevaba en la mano derecha y avanzó varios pasos hacia él, sólo para observar que el joven rubio daba una rápida media vuelta, ya amenazándole con una pistola con el silenciador colocado, que hasta el momento llevaba escondida entre los pliegues de la blanca toalla entre sus manos, ésta última cayó al suelo.

.-Baja el arma- los ojos aqua fueron inundados de sorpresa antes de visible comprensión, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

.-Buenas noches, Heero. ¿No puedes dormir?- Quatre le vio acercarse más, sin retroceder, haciendo contradictoria la calma que reflejaba su expresión y la bienvenida al no dejar caer el arma.

_Seguramente antes no podía dormir._

_Ahora no lo haría aunque lo intentara._

.-Baja el arma- reiteró, dando varios pasos más, que le llevaron a un metro de distancia del joven árabe, amenazando la frente rubia de igual forma en que era prevenida una mayor cercanía de su parte.

.-Como gustes- la sonrisa tornó aún más amable, si acaso fue posible, y por un instante en que descendía el revólver, los ojos claros se vieron cerrados en un gesto por demás cordial, tras ello elevándose dulces a la decidida mirada índigo.

.-No intentes nada- musitó, finalizando el espacio entre el arma y su objetivo, apartando los mechones rubios con el silenciador, tocando apenas la frente blanca que no despreció la amenaza. En tanto, cogió el revólver que le fue entregado sin resistencia. No hubo un atisbo de temor en el rostro, seguía tan inmutable y sonriente, tan seguro de que no sucedería nada, que a Heero le hizo remarcar la furia existente en sus rasgos trigueños aún cuando era obedecido. Obviando lo que iría a hacer a continuación, Yuy dejó su mirada vagar por el cuerpo de porcelana, blanco, atlético, precioso, cuya piel deliciosa aún era adornada de vez en vez por pequeñas gotitas, en especial los hombros y parte de su cuello, donde los mechones rubios derramaban la humedad restante. Habían ya cumplido diecisiete años y aún así Quatre lucía tan amable e inocente como en un principio, aunque quizá sólo en apariencia.

.-¿Heero?- fue sólo hasta después de escuchar su nombre cuestionado por los labios suaves y cálidos entreabiertos, que encontró él mismo la perdida frase, motivo que le había arrastrado a mitad de la noche a irrumpir en la ajena habitación.

.-¿Por qué permitiste que Wufei te tocara?- a la alusión de lo sucedido hacía varias horas, el albino no pudo sino sonrojarse tenuemente, presentando una sonrisa resignada y una mirada fija en ninguna parte, antes de elevar un poco los hombros, quitándole importancia.

.-No tengo un motivo en especial- los ojos aqua se fijaron en él, preguntando en silencio las razones de su allanamiento, y sin embargo permaneciendo estoico, un poco más de lo prudente. Como réplica además de una nueva pregunta el objetivo del arma amenazante cambió a su sien izquierda, presionando contra la blanca piel, Heero dando dos pasos más cerca del inmutable cuerpo.

.-¿Y si te violara?- pronunció en tono suave, no en particular una llamada de atención o advertencia, y con la cuestión si Quatre halló duda e intranquilidad, no lo demostró, riendo elegantemente despreocupado tal si de una mala broma se tratase.

.-Wufei no haría tal cosa-

.-…Estaba hablando de mí- por primera vez en mucho tiempo observó temor en la mirada clara, obvia duda de haber escuchado correctamente las palabras musitadas; y Heero a ello sonrió con prepotencia, reuniendo un poco del valor que había perdido ante la indolencia de su compañero, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta el estoico soldado perfecto.

_Sabes que soy capaz…_

Quatre retrocedió, golpeando un tanto el buró con sus pasos vacilantes, él mismo sosteniéndose de la madera que tambaleó un poco así como el vaso de agua a punto de derramar su contenido. Al escuchar el pequeño barullo que su nerviosismo había provocado, la ansiedad antes captora disminuyó, calmando los ojos aqua que tras cerrarse unos instantes regresaron a la serenidad habitual, sonrientes y seguros, enderezándose con propiedad, dando varios pasos hacia delante y, en lo que Heero juzgó como un acto de insolente convicción, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

.-¿Tú, violarme? Deberías saber que eso es imposible… ¿O es que aún no me conoces lo suficiente?-

_Insolente._

_Orgulloso._

_¿Éste es el verdadero Quatre?_

Y a pesar de ello la voz había sido suave, casi como una dolorosa réplica a la sola sugerencia, ocultando tras las palabras musitadas nuevas intenciones. La mirada relampagueó por un segundo en un reto por el descubrimiento.

_¿Pero es que no de eso se trataban los constantes viajes?_

_Aprendizaje, descubrimiento, aventura y felicidad._

Sin palabras, como era costumbre, Heero se acercó hasta hacer casi nulo el espacio entre ambos, alzó el brazo derecho, acariciando la fina piel blanca con el metal frío del revólver, desde la frente, muy lentamente, como incitando a la desesperación que conduciría a la súplica por la vida, bajando por la nariz pequeña, deteniéndose, marcando un camino a varios milímetros de distancia sobre los ojos aqua que perdieron una amable observación en su rostro trigueño. Alejó un poco el arma, permitiéndole observar lo que sería su porvenir, presionando apenas el gatillo en una clara amenaza…y a pesar de ello no obteniendo ninguna respuesta impulsiva, ni de ansia o terror como la hubo antes. Aquella mirada parecía retarle a admitir que no lo haría…que jamás tendría el valor de disparar la bala que le arrancaría la vida.

Los fuertes rasgos trigueños se tintaron de enojo al reconocerlo. Esclavizado por el más noble de ellos, por el más contenido, en apariencia el más débil.

_Maldito._

_¿Cómo te atreves?_

Supo estuvo a punto de separarse por completo, darle un revés a la mejilla pálida, pero por una vez más se detuvo. Abandonó la sutilidad del recorrido, tocando nuevamente el arma la piel blanca, ahora a la izquierda de los labios, los cuales dibujó sin apenas fuerza, en la simpatía de borrar aquella afable sonrisa, descendiendo a través de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello delgado. Presionó un poco a un lado de un punto sensible que le dejaría inconsciente, sobre la traquea, percibiendo recién el palpitar suave, descendiendo a través de aquel camino de piel blanca que a su paso quedaba marcada por apenas un rubor tenue que pronto desaparecería, sobre la clavícula, hundiéndola en el hueco, bajando aún más, al pecho que ascendía y descendía a un ritmo lento sin alterar a pesar del arma, llegó al inicio del abdomen, posterior la cintura estrecha deliciosa al más febril abrazo, moviéndose a la derecha absoluta, hasta llegar al costado.

Heero rozó con el flanco del arma el inicio de la cadera, donde sostenida aún se hallaba la toalla por un simple doblar. Y sabiendo que ahora su decisión no tenía marcha atrás, siquiera porque aquellos ojos no abandonaban su dedicación, arrojó hacia atrás el arma de Quatre, liberando su mano izquierda, la que de inmediato cogió la esquina de la tela y haló, haciendo que la toalla cayera a los pies de ambos. La yema de sus dedos temblorosos quedaron vagando en lentos caminares sobre la piel blanca, resplandeciente bajo la luz artificial, presionando con cierta rudeza, mientras fijaba la mirada en el níveo rostro de su compañero, quien le sonreía con cierta simpatía insoportable…

Como quien le sonríe a un niño…

Al percatar la cordialidad en los ojos aqua, su brazo izquierdo se ciñó con fuerza alrededor de la cintura estrecha del menor, arrastrándolo en un febril abrazo hasta tenerlo completamente contra sí. Aquel cuerpo delgado precioso, que pareció amoldarse a su rudeza con notable perfección, le brindó una sensación de calidez con tanta fuerza que la sangre fría en sus venas aumentó la temperatura hasta casi bullir.

No tenía idea de cuánto había anhelado estrecharle…fuerte hasta rozar la asfixia.

Aquel _amable_ contacto sólo permaneció varios segundos más antes de que las manos blancas colocadas sobre sus costados, en lo que sería una débil respuesta a su pasión, le despertaran de la consciencia presente en la que había caído. Se separó un poco, sólo lo suficiente, alzando su brazo izquierdo de la cintura de Winner, dando un fuerte manotazo a la elegante lámpara que yacía detrás, haciéndola caer y apagarse al romper el tenue foco del interior. Aunque temió los cristales se incrustaran en la piel desnuda de Quatre o en los descalzados pies, no dijo nada, limitándose a rodear la blanca cintura, inclinándose un poco hasta alcanzar los labios suaves que aún le sonreían con afecto. Tomó aquella mueca amable en un beso por demás ansioso, encontrando entreabierta la boca contraria justo cuando él partía los labios con la punta de la lengua, adelantándose hasta deleitarse con el cálido sabor que parecía corresponder. El joven árabe terminó por rodear su cintura, aceptando, y Heero, al ver que se entregaba con tal confianza, incluso cerrando los ojos, le imitó despidiéndose por breve tiempo de la encantadora imagen entre la azulada oscuridad de madrugada.

Fue el entrenamiento el que venció al posible arrepentimiento, calmando el latir de su corazón siempre estable que parecía errar el ritmo; la razón de la tenue duda que surgía eran los labios de Quatre acariciándole con dulzura, al igual que la lengua aterciopelada formando un recorrido suave por la propia, y las manos blancas que jugueteaban en un mismo lugar, en su espalda, al final de la cintura.

Él, aunque deseaba seguir adelante, se dio cuenta de algo y optó por separarse por completo, rompiendo el abrazo que le rodeaba, dando varios pasos atrás y subiendo nuevamente el arma de alto calibre hasta la altura de la frente blanca. La preciosa mirada inocente se abrió, encontrando aquella amenaza, y sin embargo no dejaba de brillar. Aquello, si era posible, le hizo enfurecer más.

.-Chang te ha besado…- afirmó, observando no existía negación en los labios suaves que sabría mentira. Simplemente Quatre permaneció en silencio justo antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama con cierta actitud preocupada y sin mirarle a los ojos, tomando la toalla blanca del suelo, y cubriéndose la expuesta cadera con ella. Tal si el juego hubiese obtenido término.

Pero no era así.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El arma se hallaba nuevamente en la cabeza rubia, sobre los mechones húmedos, hostigándole a continuar, éste sucumbiendo a la resignada obediencia. No pasaron más allá de un par de segundos antes de que el árabe cerrara los ojos asintiendo para sí y tomara la base del miembro erecto, introduciéndolo con cuidado en su boca cálida mientras los labios prensaban un poco alrededor y su lengua continuaba la atrevida caricia, hasta sentirle tan dentro como fue posible. Tragó en seco, succionando al hacerlo, provocando un bufido del joven trigueño que de pie presionaba el revólver contra la blanca sien derecha, sobre los mechones rubios que le cubrían, y gracias a la posición lograban un interesante cosquilleo en su abdomen.

.-Continúa- ordenó tras hallar la compostura adecuada, presionando apenas el borde del gatillo. Aunque los ojos aqua se entreabrieron impresos de duda, la mirada no fue dirigida hacia Heero, permaneció clavada en su abdomen, dibujando la delgada figura con embeleso y admiración, sólo para después, sin separar sus manos de la deliciosa cadera, cogiéndola firmemente, atrasar la cabeza con lentitud, sacando el miembro entre sus labios, cuidando de presionar un tanto para que pudiera sentirle hacerlo, apoyando la lengua contra la base. Quatre dejó aquel recorrido suave hasta sacarlo por completo, moviendo la lengua en frágiles vaivenes entreteniéndose con la caliente punta, segundos después, en que pudo escuchar leves jadeos surgir de los labios contrarios, lo tragó nuevamente, ahora con mayor rapidez, marcando un ritmo pausado, complacido con la respuesta del soldado perfecto. Al encontrarse aquella textura firme, caliente, cubierta de su saliva, fue fácil imponer movimientos sobre ella al sacarla dentro y fuera de su boca en incontables ocasiones, a cada una de ellas más segura, provocando el cuerpo trigueño temblara en contra de su voluntad. La mano izquierda de Heero fue a dar a su nuca, entrelazando los hilos dorados del cabello corto en un violento asir, halándolo lejos de su miembro, empujándolo a la cama, mientras él mismo se dejaba vencer un poco y se recargaba en el mueble, al tiempo que sus dientes firmemente apretados cedían, permitiendo Quatre escuchara un audible jadeo ahogado en su respiración extrañamente acelerada. La pistola cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta.

.-¿Heero?- cuestionó, sintiéndose enrojecer ante la violenta mirada oscurecida que el joven le dedicaba, acomodándose entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolas y alzándolas a la altura de su cintura sin ofrecerle respuesta ni explicación a sus actos. Y aquella misma obsesiva observación descendió a través de su cuerpo esclavizado, deleitándose con el subir y bajar acompasado de su torso, la cintura firme y delicada, el miembro erguido y el trasero expuesto a sus caricias, mismas que descendieron de sus tobillos, hacia las pantorrillas que le asían con temor, y los muslos abiertos, aquellos que apenas con la punta de los dedos recorrió, separándolos aún más, hasta que las piernas flexionadas estuvieron casi completa y dolorosamente abiertas contra la cama, comentando lo que a continuación sucedería.

.-No te muevas- no requirió de contestación, comenzó él mismo a quitarse la ropa ante la sorprendida mirada aqua, retirando la abierta camisa blanca de mangas largas, tras ello el bóxer negro que había permanecido hasta el momento. Ya el calzado y los pantalones de mezclilla estaban tirados en el suelo desde hacía largos minutos, sobre los pedazos de la lámpara. En los segundos que duró el proceso no retiró la vista de la blanca cadera, ni de la pequeña entrada, o del pene erecto por el erotismo y la anticipación, mas en cuanto hubo completado la fácil operación, ancló la mirada al rostro sonrojado para él, y el corto cabello rubio desperdigado en mechones sobre las blancas sábanas de algodón.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Aquel chico debajo de él, sólo buscaba su felicidad. Era la razón por la que el heredero Winner no había resistido la intrusión a su cuarto, o a su propio cuerpo. Por ello antes le había entregado al arma, y al comenzar con su impulsivo romance se había afianzado de él en un cordial abrazo, indicándole podía continuar. Era el propio motivo por el que se desvivía en encantadoras caricias sobre la piel canela, manteniendo continuos besos en sus labios, tomando entre ellos los gemidos que Heero no podía controlar ni retener; de aquel modo cuidaba el orgullo del soldado. Y de vez en cuando se separaba, permitiéndole escuchar fuertes murmullos, súplicas de un tono cálido.

.-¡Heero!- de igual forma en ocasiones Yuy escuchaba su nombre escapar de la boca entreabierta, escondido en la rápida respiración de ambos; el sólo acto le hacía acelerar las fuertes penetraciones, logrando que Quatre le abrazara, de igual forma tomando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos finos. En aquellas ocasiones Heero deseaba separarse, conociendo de sobra que las cosas se la habían ido de las manos, que cedía a los caprichos de ambos manteniendo un placer extremo pulsando contra las paredes de su cuerpo ansioso, tenso, caliente y doloroso, así como el pene húmedo entrando un segundo, en otro saliendo de la estrecha entrada en el precioso trasero de Quatre, que mantenía un compás acelerado, siempre cumpliendo el deseado por Yuy, alzando la cadera y chocando contra el cuerpo que le penetraba en casi desesperados vaivenes. -…Heero…- el chico se levantó un poco, apoyando el brazo izquierdo en el colchón, mientras aún sosteniendo el cabello chocolate reclamaba sus labios entreabiertos, cogiendo la respiración acelerada similar a la suya.

Todo estaba tan caliente, ellos mismos y la atmósfera que difícilmente les contenía a ambos. Tal y como las mejillas sonrojadas y la lengua temblorosa que le recorrió, saliendo de su boca, dibujando los labios abiertos, bajando a su cuello en un húmedo camino, tomando las gotitas saladas del sudor de ambos, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, el cual mordió antes de torturar con dulces palabras que bien sabía pronunciar. –Heero…- parecía más tranquilo al pronunciarlo aquella ocasión, quizá porque hablaba muy en serio, no bajo los alucinantes efectos de la adrenalina que corría entre ambos. -…aún si...si te vas…- le afianzó por la espalda con ambos brazos, dejándose caer nuevamente al mueble, donde Yuy le sostenía desde la cintura, con tanta fuerza que en la delicada piel blanca habían quedado notables marcas rojizas, las que comenzarían a oscurecer; al igual que en su trasero, brazos y piernas, donde el joven trigueño había insistido en tomarle, con quizá temor de que le fuera a rechazar. -…te quiero, Heero…- ocultó aquellas palabras en el hueco de su cuello, donde también abandonó un elegante beso de pertenencia.

Heero no alcanzó a responder, agobiado por la reciente declaración, sólo acertando en colocar una sonrisita que el rubio intuyó, haciéndole saber que las palabras eran innecesarias al abrazarle y tomar sus labios por deliciosos instantes, con aún aquel cuerpo adentrando, golpeando y reclamando su cuerpo con firme decisión, casi estoico…ante aquel chico que era su amigo, que sólo buscaba su felicidad, entregándole tiempo, cuerpo y sustancia, sonriéndole, animándolo y buscándole, insistiendo en salir adelante y disfrutar.

Aún si en aquel periodo de paz sólo era feliz con Quatre, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

* * *

**FIN.**

¡Por fin lo acabe! Por este fic interrumpí otra historia, y aunque ha contenido mucho menos lemon del que hubiese deseado, me ha parecido encantador. Claro, si se da la oportunidad y tengo tiempo (…O sea que si no me regañan por quedarme demasiado tiempo en la computadora), lo continuaré, pero…como no pretendo levantar falsas ilusiones, a menos que haya otro aviso este ha sido un oneshot. Heero x Quatre es mi pareja favorita de Gundam Wing, olvidando que cada uno tiene su amante yaoi extraoficial y que son totalmente opuestos… claro que yo adoro a Quatre, hay que aclarar y otra vez: si puedo, escribiré más de él.

Nota: Sólo he visto seis capítulos de Gundam Wing…así que pueden regañarme si gustan.

Mil besos y muchas gracias por leer :) 25 Junio 2005 Fanfiction #31

_**"Una violación requiere que yo me oponga"**_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


End file.
